light of the angels
by lucyrue13
Summary: Lucy Degli Angeli is a normal 17 year-old girl, but when her mother is murdered and she's thrown through a portal to another world, namely Sam and Dean's closet, she has to fight off both angels and demons alike. When she starts to develop strange powers, it becomes clear she's not human. Will Sam and Dean figure out what she is in time or will she die before they get the chance?
1. orphan

Falling. I'm falling through empty night air, crisp and fresh on my face. Suddenly I'm damp and I can't see, I'm falling through a cloud.

Then I'm past it and I can see.

Below me are millions of lights, shining like stars; there are moving lights, blue, yellow, green, and all different kinds.

Something sleek and black shoots up past me, a building, I look over at my reflection, attached to my back are jet-black wings, limp and lifeless, trailing behind me.

I look down again just in time to see the ground fly up to meet me.

My eyes flew open; I was lying on my bed, sunlight streaming in through the open window onto my sweaty face. I took a deep breath, _you're okay_, I thought, _you're fine_.

I had been having the same dream for months now. It was always exactly the same, the cloud, and the lights, all of it.

I climbed out of bed and staggered to the bathroom. After taking a shower, and getting dressed, I took the stairs two at a time to the first floor.

Mom's in the kitchen cooking something that smells like eggs, but looks, and probably tastes, like mold.

"Morning," she says cheerfully, "want some eggs?" and before I have a chance to reply she hands me a plate full of 'eggs'.

"Uh," I stumble, "I actually have to meet some friends, but I'll, um, have some when I get back, okay?"

Unfazed, mom replies, "okay, be careful."

Quickly I set the plate down, and dash out the door, grabbing my skateboard and helmet as I went. Don't get me wrong, I love it when my mom tries to cook, I just don't love eating what she makes is all. Clipping my helmet on, I hopped down the front steps and, dropping the skateboard in front of me, I skated down the driveway. The sun beat down, warming the icy breeze, and I zipped up my brown hoodie over my shirt and coasted down the hill to the city. The view was staggeringly beautiful, and reminded me of the dream. But I shook my head and continued on, taking the next right to the park. I skidded to a stop at the edge of the park fence, picking up my board and running across the grass to the big oak tree. The only tree in the park that was allowed to be climbed.

Dropping my board at the trunk, I scrambled up to a high branch, and leaned back, watching the sunrise over the lake.

I know you're probably asking yourself, why isn't she going to see her friends like she said, but the truth is I don't have any friends. I just pretend for my mom, I don't want her to worry that I'm lonely, because I'm not.

Thinking about my dream, my hand unconsciously found it's way to my neck, fingering my necklace. My mom had given it to me as a birthday present.

It was a pear of iridescent glass wings, she always said it was my 'grace', I'd never known why. I asked her once, but she just smiled and said, "you'll understand when you get older."

Sighing I leaned back against the trunk of the oak.

"Hey, weirdo!" an annoying voice called up from below. I glanced down at Seth and his gang of idiots.

"Yes, sloth?" I shouted, my voice dripping with hate. Ever since Seth had moved into the neighborhood, my life had gone from bad to worse real quick.

"Look what I've got!" Seth said, holding up my skateboard and grinning manically. I sighed, great, now I would have to go down and probably fight him for it.

Sliding down the branches and landing squarely on the ground, I put my hands on my hips, glaring at Seth.

"Not now jerk, I'm busy." I hissed, shooting him daggers.

"Doing what?" one of his friends, whose name I couldn't quite remember, laughed.

"Ha, ha," I said flatly, "you know what else is funny?" I asked.

"Huh?" Seth said, looking confused. I balled my fist and punched him right in the face. He fell backward, lying, dazed, on the ground as I grabbed my board and helmet, making a run for it across the grass.

The rest of Seth's gang just stared at me, so surprised that someone had raised a hand against their fearless leader; they didn't know what to do.

I hit the concrete and skated as fast as I could away, smiling.

"You'll pay for this Angel-eye!" Seth shouted after me, pronouncing it wrong as usual.

Laughing I walked up the hill back home, maybe mom would let me make cookies, seeing as it was her birthday tomorrow. A car drove by blasting me with cold air and I pulled my hoodie up higher over my head.

When I got on flat ground I dropped my board and hopped on, skating quickly up the driveway to the door.

I set my board by the door and was hanging my helmet on the coat rack when I realized it was too quiet.

"Mom?" I called, walking quietly down the hall to the kitchen. I hadn't been gone maybe twenty minutes, but since then the house had become dark and horribly silent.

"Mom!" I cried, sliding down to sit next to her on the floor. She was leaning against the cupboards on the floor, one hand on her stomach, a large stain of blood underneath her.

"Shh!" mom hissed, "he's still here." Wincing as she tried to sit up more.

"Who is it," I cried, tears pricking at the edges of my eyes, "who did this to you?"

"In my closet," mom choked, blood slipping out of the corner of her mouth, "at the back is a hidden room," I put my hand over hers.

"Hush," I said, "save your strength."

Mom shook her head, "go to the room, and stay there until the shaking stops." I had no idea what she meant, but I nodded.

"I will." I said.

Mom smiled and closed her eyes.

"No, no!" I said, shaking her slightly, "don't go to sleep, stay with me."

No response.

"Mom?"

Nothing.

I was officially an orphan.


	2. until the shaking stops

For a second I just sat there, blood pooling around my mother's dead body. A single tear fell from my cheek on to her hand. Swallowing hard, I stood up; the least I could do was follow through with my only relative's last wish. But for a second I couldn't do anything, it had all happened so fast, I just leaned against the door-frame in shock, silent tears falling down my face.

Then, behind me, someone hit the creak in the floor by the door. I had mastered the art of avoiding every creak in the house, however, in fairness; I had been living there for the majority of my life.

The sadness vanished, quickly changing into rage. I spun around and my rage deserted me.

The man looked about forty, with short rusty colored hair and black bottomless eyes. Fear churned in my stomach, not because of the eyes, but because of the fact that he was holding a gun in one hand.

He raised it up, pointing it at me. I turned and scrambled up the stairs, hearing the bullet ping off the counter-top behind me. I skidded to a stop in the upstairs hall, I had been planning to hide in my room where I had left my cell phone, but between me and my room stood another man. He also had black eyes, but instead of rusty hair, he had dark brown. I twisted into the nearest room, slamming the door and locking it behind me. Spinning around I realized I was in my mothers room and, remembering her last wish, I scrabbled to the closet.

Sure enough, in the back behind all the clothes, was a handle built into the wall, implying that there might be a room beyond. I pulled the door open; revealing a little room in the wall, there was nothing inside, not even a light. A loud crash behind me signaled that the men had broken in, which prompted me to slip into the little room, shutting the door and cutting off the only light source.

I pushed my back against the wall, waiting any minute now for those men to burst in and kill me. But they didn't, and for a second nothing happened, I just stood in the dark, hating myself for leaving the house that morning.

Then I could see, it started slowly at first then grew brighter and brighter. Shining on the walls were symbols I had never seen before, glowing red in the pitch black. Then the shaking started, it felt like the little room had been thrown into a hurricane. In between being thrown from one side of the room to the next, I reached for the door, but my mother's words came back to me.

"Stay there until the shaking stops." So I stayed.

It felt like ages, but finally, slowly, the shaking subsided along with the symbols, and I was left standing in the dark wondering what the hell had just happened.

**Sorry this one is a bit short, I promise to update soon**


	3. Apparently I can read Enochian

I stood, panting, leaning against the back wall of the little room. At first I thought maybe I was going crazy and this whole thing had been a hallucination. But I had barley collected my bearings and had only a moment to wonder why my mother would have a hidden shaking room in her closet, when I was thrown from the room by an invisible force. Stumbling forward I crashed into a door, knocking it open and falling forward into a, brick?

At least that's what it felt like anyway; in fact it was a human, a guy to be precise. Embarrassed and scared I scrambled to my feet, the guy stared at me in shock and surprise.

"Sorry?" I said, shrugging.

"You were in my closet?" he asked.

"No, I mean, yes, no, it complicated!" I stuttered.

I screamed as, from behind, I was splashed with warm water. It wasn't hot, but it felt warm, like when you leave hot chocolate to cool and come back to find it just right.

"What the hell?!" I cried, spinning around to face another guy, he was holding a small silver canteen in one hand and an edged knife in the other.

He grinned at me sheepishly, "sorry?"

The guy I had knocked to floor stood up and the two stood on either side of me, the closet at my back. Both were clearly not the guys from my house but I was still wary. In fact I didn't even think I was in my own house anymore, no I was definitely not in my house, the room I was in now looked like one of those sketchy motel rooms you only stay at if it's an emergency.

"Hey!" the guy with the knife took a step forward and I realized he had been talking but I hadn't been listening.

"Are you okay?" asked the tall one I had landed on, he put out a hand as I swayed on my feet. In truth I was not okay, I felt as if I had just been run over by a truck after running a marathon.

But I nodded, "y-yeah," I said, turning and walking back to closet, "I'll just, be in here." The boys looked at each other in confusion, but didn't try to stop me. I walked to the back of the closet, but found nothing, where was the little room? Frantically I searched the whole wall, but was unsuccessful. The room was gone and with it my way home.

"What are you doing?" the tall one asked taking a step inside the closet.

Unable to bear it anymore I broke down into sobs, "it was here!" I cried, "the room, the door, those weird symbols, I don't-" I cut myself off, why was I telling this stranger?

I slammed my fist into the wall in frustration, "take me back!" I screamed.

For a few seconds a symbol glowed on the wall in front of my face, I recognized it as the Enochian word for 'no'. How did I know that? Well, that's the million-dollar question isn't it.

Sighing I turned away, pushing past the brick and side stepping spiky hair to the mini refrigerator in the kitchen, I crouched down and opening the fridge I carefully examined the empty interior. Slamming the door shut I stood up and turned to the two guys standing across from me.

"What?" I asked exasperated, all I wanted to do now was sleep.

"Uh, I'm Sam," the taller of them said, "and this is my brother Dean."

"Winchester, yes I know." the words were out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop them.

Sam looked surprised, but Dean frowned, looking suspicious.

"How did you know that?" Dean demanded.

In truth I didn't know, but I wasn't going to let biker jeans and hair gel know that. Plus I was way too tired to be making any arguments.

I shook my head, walking to the nearest bed and collapsing onto it.

"Tell you in the morning." I groaned, curling up and closing my eyes.

"W-wait," Sam said, "what's your name?"

"Lucy." I murmured.

And from that point until ten hours later, I was dead to the world.


	4. pie, stories, and Fate?

For the first time ever I actually got a good nights sleep, meaning I didn't have that dream. And let me tell you, I woke up a happy girl.

Yawning and stretching I sat up, still in that hotel room, but at least there was food. Sitting on the kitchen table was a big slice of pie on a plate and a glass of water. Grinning, I climbed to the foot of the bed, leaning out on my hands and knees to examine the pie. It was cherry. My favorite.

Smiling I stretched my back, cat style, just as Sam walked in. I stopped stretching and sat cross-legged on the edge of the bed, looking expectantly at him. He stared at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said, smiling to cover his shock. He walked over to the table and set a bag down in a chair.

"Hey," Dean said, shutting the door behind him and sitting down on the other bed, "so, you going to tell us what all that was yesterday?"

Normally I would have thrown a snaky come back at him, but I had had a good rest and they had left me some pie, I was in a good mood. So I spared him the retort, instead reaching over and picking up the piece of pie.

I looked up at Sam, who was still standing and looking down at me with a funny look on his face.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself." I sighed, standing up and walking over to the little kitchen.

Using a plastic butter knife and some napkins I cut the piece of pie into thirds, handing a piece to each brother. We ate and I told them how I had happened to fall out of their closet.

When I finished, my mood had fallen a bit, I hadn't mentioned the dream or the black eyes, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"so," I said, anxious to change the subject, "what about you guys, what's your story?"

Dean looked at the ground and Sam shifted in his seat.

"that's a long story-" Dam started, but I cut him off.

"I've got nowhere to be." I said, and it was true. I had no family, no friends, nothing.

As Sam and Dean talked I would look back and forth from one to the other as they talked, pretending to be listening, but instead I was studying them. I had a description of them, of course, but as I looked I could see little things I hadn't noticed before.

Sam had fading dark circles under his eyes, and his skin looked slightly pale and clammy. His eyes had a forlorn look in them; his hair looked like it hadn't been cut in months.

Dean tried to focus, but could see his heart wasn't in it. He shifted in his seat looking uncomfortably, like he wanted to get back to something but didn't know how. His eyes looked sad, as if a family member had died recently.

As I examined these two unusual boys, they talked.

They told me about demons, monsters, vampires, werewolves, shifters, and others with names I can't pronounce. They told me about ghosts and the things in my closet. They told me about the apocalypse that never happened, about the friends they had lost, and the people they killed. They told me about the angels and how they had fallen by the hand of their best friend. They told me about the king of hell and how they had him locked up in their trunk to be cured. They told me about their prophet friends, and their half-brother Adam still locked in the cage with Michael and Lucifer. They told me the whole story. I suppose they thought it fair, I told them mine, they told me theirs.

And it was all good and well, until Fate decided to pay a visit.


	5. Fate gives me warning

Sam was right in the middle of telling me about how Crowley was confessing that he just wanted to be loved when it happened.

"And I was seconds from slapping my hand on his mouth to cure him when-" Sam froze, mouth open, mid sentence.

Everything froze.

I blinked slowly I felt sluggish and weighed down.

"You can move?" the girl sounded mildly surprised. She was standing in the corner of the room by the door, watching me with piercing blue eyes. Her long copper hair fell over her shoulders and down her back from its point in high pigtails on her head. She didn't look a day older then thirteen. The girl walked up to stand behind Dean.

"Who are you?" I asked with difficulty.

"I should be asking you the same thing," the girl said, "you came out of nowhere, even if you did use a spell to open a portal, I should still be able to sense you life line… none of this adds up."

The girl shrugged, "anyway, my name is Lachesis, your friends already met my little sister, Atorpos, she tried to kill them."

"You're one of the three fates." I stared at her in awe. My mother used to tell me stories of the fates, but I never thought they were real.

"So you do know me," Lachesis smiled, "good, because I'll be watching you, I've never met a soul I didn't know, this is a first," the girl paused, suddenly serious, "Be careful, things are stirring, things that haven't seen the light of day in a very long time."

I opened my mouth to ask what she meant, but in the blink of an eye, Lachesis was gone.

"Dean burst in and… hey, you okay?" Sam frowned at me, "you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Which is entirely possible," Dean added.

I shook my head, "I'm fine, and it's nothing." I didn't know why I was lying, but something told me I should just keep my mouth shut.

So Sam and Dean finished their story, but I barely noticed. Why had a fate come to see me? And why had I been able to move when the boys hadn't? None of this added up, I was just I kid from Colorado. I had nothing to do with this, did I?

"Hey!" Dean waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh," I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, just trying to take it all in."

Sam frowned, "and you're not freaking out?"

I look blankly at him, "um, no?" I asked, confused.

Sam shrugged, "you know most people would freaking out, denying everything, saying we were crazy."

I thought about it, he was right. Normally I would be freaked, but for some reason I didn't feel like it was worth it.

I sighed, "To tell you the truth I just want to go-" I stopped realizing I had no home to go to anymore, my mother had been the only relative I knew about. My nonexistent dad had run away before I was born and left my mom to raise me by herself.

"You don't have a home do you." Sam said, startling me.

I stared at him, "No."

"If you want…" Dean hesitated, "you could come back to the bunker with us."

My heart soared, "really?!"

Sam smiled, "sure."

"Yeah!" I jumped up in excitement, "when do we leave?"

"Whoa girl," Dean said, smiling, "calm down, first-"

"Let's go now," Sam cut him off.

My face lit up, "Awesome!" I jumped up and down in delight.

Dean sighed, "okay, let's go now."

He stood up followed by Sam, and the three of us walked out to the Impala.

The sun was setting in our faces, and I lifted my face, closing my eyes, to the warmth.

"Um, ah." I opened my eyes at Sam's voice; him and Dean were both looking at me with wide eyes. No, not at me, just behind me.

"What?" I asked, turning, there was nothing, just my shadow, and reflection in the hotel window.

"Nothing," Dean said, "Come on." Dean motioned for me to get in the car.

"Can I sit in the front?" I asked tentatively.

"No." Dean replied sliding into the front seat.

"I have to agree with Dean." Sam said, hopping into the passenger side.

I walked over and opened the door, bouncing into the back seat to sit in between the two boys.

Dean started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

Did I know I would be driving to a hellish nightmare? No. But if I could change the past, I would not have gotten into that car.

**Sorry I haven't updated in while, I've just been super busy, but I'll try to update again soon**


End file.
